Best She Can Bee
by neoshadow413-silver
Summary: Chloe Bourgeois had always been who everyone else had expected her to be, but when her cruel, fashion designing mother visits Paris, Chloe may become something she had never expected- A hero. Sequel to "For Fox Sake".
1. Bubblegum Bitch

Chloe usually tried to pay some attention in class, but today was different. Today her mom would be coming from New York to Paris- and that meant for the next four-or-so days Chloe's life would be flipped upside down.

She popped her chewing gum loudly, receiving a dirty look from the teacher. Chloe didn't care; the gum helped her calm down, and right now she needed to be calmed.

Chloe's mother, Carla, was a force of nature; she swooped in, destroyed anything she didn't like, then left just as fast. Normally, Carla only came to Paris once a year for Christmas, but she had a business trip planned in Paris, and had decided to stay for a few days.

Carla worked in New York as a fashion designer, and would be coming to Paris to meet with Gabriel Agreste, Adrien's father.

Chloe smiled, as she remembered the pleasant memories. That was how Adrien and Chloe had first met. Back in pre-school, the two kids would meet for play-dates while their parents worked.

She cast her eyes towards the front row to see Adrien. He, like always, was fully enveloped in the lesson. Adrien had always loved to learn.

Chloe had had a crush on him since before she could remember. Everything about him was perfect; his personality, his looks, his lineage- she loved it all. And she loved him, she really did. Part of her knew it wouldn't work- but she had opted to ignore that part of her. Chloe wouldn't give up hope. Not yet.

Adrien's phone shook slightly, and he picked it up to check it. After a moment he turned to Alya in the row behind him, eyebrows raised in question.

Alya nodded to him grimly.

He turned himself back towards the lesson, frowning. He shifted his position, putting his phone into his pocket.

Behind him, Marinette grabbed a handful of tissues out of her bag and pressed them hastily to her face.

Alya raised her hand into the air quickly. "Mrs. Bustier?" She called. "Marinette has a really bad nose bleed. Can we go to the washroom?"

The teacher turned briefly from the chalkboard and nodded. "Try not to a mess."

Chloe scowled. Marinette obviously didn't have a nose bleed. The girls were up to something.

Marinette and Alya slid out of their booth quickly, not waiting to found out.

Adrien raised his hand shortly after. "Sorry to interrupt, but could I be excused as well?"

Mrs. Bustier didn't even turn from the board this time. "Of course, Mr. Agreste."

He too, stood quickly, but walked much more calmly out the door.

The intercom crackled on, and the Principal's voice carried through the speakers. "Code purple, I repeat, Code purple. There has been an Akuma attack nearby."

The teacher acted quickly, putting down her piece of chalk and moving toward the windows. "Alright, everyone under your desks. You know the drill. Lila, could you please get the girls from the washroom? Nino, Could you get Adrien?" She pulled the cord to shut the blinds over the window.

Nino nodded, immediately jogging out into the hallway.

However, Lila didn't get up. She curled her lip. "I am not going out there. Not while there's an Akuma on the loose. I don't trust Ladybug worth shit."

"Watch your language." Mrs. Bustier said before turning to Sabrina. "could you please check on the girls for me, Sabrina?"

Sabrina nodded and stood. "Yes, Madame."

Chloe raised her hand proudly, but didn't wit to be called on. She spoke with an innocent voice. "Um, Mrs. Bustier? Can I go with Sabrina? Lila was right, it's pretty dangerous out there. If a student got hurt during an Akuma attack, you would probably lose your job."

The Teacher sighed and nodded. "You may go with her. Don't Dally."

Chloe hopped out of her chair and strutted towards the door. Sabrina followed her out into the hallway.

Sabrina sped up to keep pace with Chloe. She laced her hands behind her back meekly. "You know, you probably shouldn't threaten the teacher."

Chloe shrugged. "Gets paid to teach us, not to tell us how to live. She needs to remember who's in charge here."

Sabrina tilted her head in question. "Your Dad?"

Chloe placed her hand lightly on the door to the washroom, she paused and smirked. "Me." She pushed the door open, and the two walked inside.

The bathroom was silent and seemingly empty.

"Hello?" Sabrina called, reviving no response. "Alya? Marinette?" Still, nothing. She walked over to the further stalls, bending over to check under the stalls for feet. "Nobodies here."

Chloe pushed the door to the nearest stall open. She laughed indignantly. "I knew Marinette didn't have a nose bleed!" She placed her hands on her hips triumphantly. "I'm going to get those two in so much trouble."

Sabrina walked back toward her. "Where do you think they went?"

"Alya probably wants to record the Akuma attack, Marinette just went with her."

"They could be in danger!"

Chloe shook her head. "Doubt it. Ladybug will keep them safe. And it's probably for the best that Alya's recording- The Ladyblog is my main source of Ladybug content." She leaned forward over the sink, checking her hair in the mirror. "That doesn't mean I have to like the person uploading it." Chloe pulled back. "Anyway, there's no reason to stay in here, let's head back."

The two exited the washroom and climbed up the stairs towards the classroom. Once they reached the top they heard a voice from behind them.

"Hey!" Nino ran up the stairs two at a time to catch up to them. "Did you guy's find Alya and Marinette? I couldn't find Adrien."

Sabrina shook her head. "No, the bathroom was empty."

"My guess was that Alya suck out to film the fight." Chloe explained.

"Okay, that makes sense." He admitted. "But why would Adrien be missing? That's not really his sort of thing."

A black figure jumped nimbly onto the railing beside Chloe, surprising her. It was Chat Nior; Ladybug's right hand man. It was rumoured that they were even dating- But Chloe hoped not; Ladybug was way too awesome for him. Still, Chloe thought Chat Noir was pretty cool. He could be overtly cocky at times, and was pretty funny.

However, Chat Noir's voice was more authoritative than it's usual playful quality. "You should all get back to your classroom, someone very dangerous is coming this way."

Nino shook his head. "I can't. I need to find my friends first. I'm not going back without them."

Adrien, Marinette and Alya appeared and dashed up the stairs.

"Where were you guys?" Nino asked, relieved.

Alya voice was smooth. "Marinette and I were in the washroom."

Chloe raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Uh, no you weren't."

"I'd think I'd remember where I was." Alya placed her hands on her hips, ready for Chloe's clap-back.

Chloe didn't get a chance.

Volpina jumped up onto the railing beside Chat Noir. Instead of crouching like he did, she stood, balancing perfectly on the railing. "We don't have much time till she gets here!" Volpina said to him. "Ladybug can't stall much longer."

Volpina was an new addition to the fighting team, and although she was no Ladybug, Chloe had nothing against her. According to most of the internet the Ladyblog, Volpina had come from China. The Heroine's first appearance was when Chloe's class had gone to Shanghai, three weeks ago.

Unlike Ladybug and Chat Noir, Volpina talked to journalists often, telling them many stories about her life. The problem was that she told too much. Every time Volpina met with a reporter she told a completely different origin story. It had gotten so bad that people had begin to create their own theories on where she came from, creating a mess of various origin stories.

Chat Noir turned to the students and repeated himself. "You guys have to get back to class."

"We still haven't found Adrien." Chloe said.

He stood and extended his staff. "He's safe, don't worry."

Volpina nodded. "I got him to the staff washroom. I told him to stay there until the fight was over. Now go."

"Come on guys." Alya said, drifting back toward the classroom.

The four of them walked followed her down the hall.

Nino took up pace beside Alya. "You're not going to try to go and film the fight?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Seems as if the fight is coming to us. Either way I have an- lets just say a friend filming for me."

Sabrina tilted her head to the side. "An employee?"

Alya smiled and placed her words carefully. "A business partner. I can't tell you much, but they've been... keeping me up to date. Ladybug isn't even fighting an Akuma right now- It's another hero."

"What!?" Chloe asked, louder than she expected. "Another hero? Like Dove?"

"No, someone new. I'll post everything I know on the blog tonight- but it might be late 'cause I have to be somewhere."

Chloe opened the door and the five of them headed inside. The lights we off and the room was quiet. The students all sat under desks on the inward side of the room. It was proper "Code Purple" procedure to stay away from windows.

The teacher beckoned for the new comers to sit under the tables as well.

Chloe sat down, but she didn't really feel like she was in any real danger. Ladybug would be there in a couple of minutes to fix things, and everything would go back to normal. Ladybug had never failed before, there was no way she would start now. She was a true hero.

Chloe leaned her head on the side of the desk. A hero was something she could never be. Although she wished it, Chloe knew she would never be like the scarlet heroine.

She had a role to play. Chloe was- and had always been- the mean blond. A rich, popular, socialite, who talked down to everyone That's just what people expected when they saw her. So that's what she became. Every story had a villain, and Chloe knew it had to be her.

This is who she was, and Chloe had accepted it.

And she couldn't lie- it wasn't half bad. When she wanted something, she got it. People stayed out of her way. All she needed was a call from Daddy, and that C+ would turn into an A+.

But living like she did was lonely. Sabrina, Chloe's best friend seemed to almost fear her at times. And Chloe feared that Sabrina only stayed around for Chloe's money and presents. The blond had never been great at showing affection, so she showed it in items; handbags, make-up, or jewellery. And weather she could express it or not, Chloe really cared about Sabrina.

Chloe had put up a sort of wall between her and many of the other students. Kim, for example had asked her out last Valentine's day, and Chloe had absolutely crushed him. Of course, it wasn't her fault that she didn't like him, but she knew she went over the top turning him down.

In her defence, she had been in a terrible mood that day. Adrien had completely ignored her that day, writing poems to some other girl. And so, when Kim asked her out, she over reacted. Even if she had been feeling better she would have rejected him, but maybe, just maybe, she would have let him down softer. Kim was cute, but he was no Adrien.

Adrien.

She hoped he was okay. She knew it was dumb- he was probably fine.

The sound of shattering glass exploded from the far side of the room. Beside her, Sabrina gasped and pulled her knees toward her chest.

Chloe's hands shook, but her curiosity got the better of her. She poked her head over the desk to see what happened.

There, standing surrounded by broken glass on the opposite side of the room was a furious woman.

She was obviously the other hero Alya had talked about- but she in no way seemed heroic. The woman wore a floor length blue dress with red dots on the bottom. She held a fan of blue feather throwing knives. But it was the woman's face that drew attention. She was pissed. She looked like she wanted to rip out someone's still-beating heart.

She bared her teeth, breathing heavily. "Were. Is. Adrien."


	2. Keeping up Appearances

"Were?! Is?! Adrien?!" The woman seethed, and stepped angrily forward.

From outside the broken window shot Ladybug's yo-yo, which wrapped around Le Paon's waist.

There, standing on the edge of the building was Chloe's hero. But Ladybug looked seriously worn out; her hair was dishevelled and her breathing was heavy.

Chloe bit her lip. The two of them must have been fighting pretty intensely. She was glad that Ladybug had gone through so much to protect Adrien, but a twinge of doubt formed in the back of her mind; could Ladybug even win?

Ladybug pulled hard on her yo-yo, wrenching Le Paon back out the window. The two of them plummeted down towards the street.

Without hesitation, Alya ran out the window and started filming below, causing a worried look from Nino.

Chat Noir and Volpina bust through the locked door into the classroom. Volpina's jaw dropped at the gaping hole in the wall. "What the hell happened?!"

Chloe stood suddenly, eager to talk to the heroes. "Le Paon bust through the window- then Ladybug forced her back outside again! It was amazing, but she looks pretty exhausted."

Chat Noir moved towards the window. "We have to go help her."

Volpina stopped him, seeming unsure. "Maybe you should stay up here. Watch the students. If- Uh, Adrien comes back you'll need to make sure he's safe."

He sighed. "Fine, I'll keep Adrien safe." Chat Noir seemed almost bitter.

Volpina nodded and sprinted toward the broken window. She paused at the ledge, flashed a smile to Alya's camera, and leapt down towards the fight.

Chloe walked hands on hips, towards the feline. "Do you have some sort of problem with Adrien?"

He raised his eyebrows, completely taken off guard. "What? No! He's fine, I guess. I have no problem with him."

She narrowed her eyes. "If something happens to him I will hunt you down."

Chat Noir's expression softened. "I'm surprised how much you care about him- Adrien, I mean."

Chloe scoffed and crossed her arms. "I don't care about anyone."

"It's just- everyone only likes him cause he's rich." He explained. "Nobody cares about who he really is… I dunno." Chat Noir sighed.

She shrugged. "That's just part of being a rich kid. You kind of just learn to conform. C'est La vie."

Chat Noir opened his mouth to reply but was cut off before any words came out.

"We won!" Exclaimed Alya, from across the room.

A torrent of shining Ladybugs flew though the class room, fixing the gaping hole in the wall and the broken door.

Chat Noir stood suddenly. "Welp! Fight's over. I should go and- tell Adrien he can come back." He bowed, then dashed out of the classroom.

"Everyone back to your seats." Mrs. Bustier said, moving back to the front of the classroom. The students all shuffled slowly back to their spots, still buzzing from the excitement of the fight.

The rest of the day was fairly normal, other than the fact that Marinette and Alya both made trips to the washroom- but this time Chloe had no excuse to follow.

* * *

Per the norm, Chloe took a limo to her large home. Once inside, she headed towards the dining room, only to find it much more crowded than usual.

Carla, Chloe's mother, dominated the room, lounging in her husband's chair like a queen. Her golden hair flowed down over her shoulders onto her shimmering black dress. Her attendants form New York floated gracefully around her, but she looked down upon them as they were scuttling bugs. Chloe's father, Andre, sat beside her, looking just as insignificant.

Normally, Chloe would have sat straight down at the end of the dining table, but today she had to be a piece of art; to be inspected by her mother.

Carla spoke curtly. "Chloe darling, come here. Let me look at you."

She walked forward to be observed by her mother. Mrs. Bourgeois clasped her jaw tightly with one hand, moving Chloe's face upward to inspect it. Chloe could feel her skin pinch between her mother's many golden rings.

"Your face is filthy," Carla released her and leaned back in her chair. She swirled her expensive white wine. "Go wash it. Cleanliness is next to godliness. And We must be Goddesses."

Chloe didn't argue.

Her father smiled sheepishly. "You could at least let her sit down for a meal first."

Carla turned to him sharply. She seemed to taste something bitter. "No child of mine will eat looking like that." She snapped, then relaxed once again. "Honestly, to think my daughter has been raised solely by a man. She should have moved to live with me in New York years ago."

The Mayor gulped. Although they were married, Carla had always seemed repulsed by him. Once, when Chloe was small, her mother had told her a secret; "Your father is kind- but that is his weakness, he will give you anything if you ask correctly."

And so, Chloe had learned to ask correctly. Still, she had never seen her father in the same light as her mother did. Yes, he was kind, and a little pliable, but he cared so much for her, and would always help her, no matter what she did.

Carla continued to talk. "We have little time before the Gala tonight and much to do. We don't have the luxury to dally."

As Chloe left, she monitored her posture, not wanting to give her mother another reason to complain. With her mother's arrival, she had completely forgotten about the Gala- which was strange for her. Every year, Chloe had been on top of the event- the social gathering of the year. Tonight, her father, as the Mayor of Paris, would be giving a speech.

She closed the large doors behind her, and leaned back against them. Chloe hadn't noticed how fast her heart had been beating. She breathed deeply, willing the beat to slow.

"Miss Bourgeois?"

Chloe jolted from the door, surprised by the voice.

Standing to her left was one of her mother's attendants. "I beg your pardon," The woman said. "But I have been ordered to accompany you to your room, we have much work to do."


	3. Old Friends

"Work?" Chloe smoothed her shirt, trying to regain her composure. If this woman worked for her mother, there was a good chance that she would report everything Chloe did back to Carla- which meant that Chloe had to keep the act of being the perfect polite daughter in front of the attendant too.

"Yes, miss Bourgeoise." The woman said respectfully, although her French was horrible. "You have twelve minutes until your scheduled fitting. The drapers are already set up in your room."

The attendant ushered her silently toward the elevator. She wore the same thing that all of Carla's employees wore- a Pressed black dress shirt, white slacks, and pointed black leather shoes.

Chloe pressed the elevator button, evoking a look of confusion on the attendant's face. This was probably one of the things the attendant was hired to do- as stupid as it was. Chloe smirked, she had set the woman off guard so easily, it was kind of cute. The woman although probably in her early thirties, was petite and afraid. Her mouse-brown hair was brought up in a tight bun.

The two stood in an awkward silence as the elevator ascended down to their floor. Although she knew her mother would have frowned upon talking to the employees, Chloe hated silence. Or maybe she just liked to hear her own voice, it was really all the same.

"What's your name?"

The woman's face once again grew confused and afraid, unused to small talk with those who could easily fire her. "Uh, it's May, Miss Bourgeoise."

The elevator opened, and Chloe stepped inside. "Well May, do you like working for my mother?"

May looked like Chloe had just asked for a dark secret. She laced her hands together. "Yes, of course. Mrs. Bourgeoise is very kind."

Chloe snorted. "Really? Are we talking about the same woman? You don't have to lie to me. I won't tell her about this conversation if you don't. Go ahead."

"She pays well, but she can be…" May paused, picking her words carefully. "Forceful."

Chloe laughed. "You're telling me."

The doors opened, and they made their way down the hall to Chloe's room. Outside stood to tall women, guarding the doors like very well-dressed bouncers.

Chloe and May entered her room, which held at least fifteen of her mother's Haute Couture Dressmakers and all their equipment. Carla was the head of the first Fashion house in America- and it would seem she brought a good deal of the house with her.

"I have to wash my face!" She announced loudly to the room, before scampering into her bathroom.

Chloe rinsed her face and slowed her breathing. She felt stupid about it, but was uncomfortable with all the people in her room at once. She knew that they were just doing their jobs, she just wished that they could do it somewhere else. For the next few days she would have no privacy. Her room wouldn't belong to her.

"Miss Bourgeoise?" Called May through the door. "We need to start the fitting if we are to finish your dress before the Gala tonight."

Chloe sighed, wiped her face on a towel, then returned to the packed room.

May moved her onto a temporary podium in the center of the room. "We have a lot to do."

"Don't most Haute Couture pieces take months? How will you finish before tonight? That's like, five hours."

May's face hardened in prideful resolve. "We are the best of the best."

"That," A Dressmaker added irritably. "And the entire House is working on the same dress." She lifted Chloe's arms and began to take her measurements.

Chloe hated Haute Couture fittings. They were usually a solid hour of fitters measuring, taping and draping fabric over mostly naked body. Fitting always felt way to personal; by the time it was over the drapers always knew her body far better than she did. There was nothing she could hide, and that terrified her.

After the fitting, she was ushered back down to the dining room to Carla.

Her mother stood elegantly, and snapped for Chloe to come to her. The girl obeyed. Carla once again clasped Chloe's face to inspect it. "Good enough." She released it, somewhat satisfied. "Your father has told me that you will be bringing a friend to the Gala."

"Yes, mother. Her name is Sabrina she is the daughter of the Chief of Police."

Carla nodded. "It's good to have friends in high places."

"How was the fitting?" Andre asked his daughter, changing the subject.

She shrugged. "It's been a while."

Chloe began to sit down at the dinner table, but Carla grabbed her arm. "Come, dear, we have places to be."

"But I haven't eaten." Chloe objected.

Carla smiled bitterly. "When you're my age you'll understand it's for the best."

 _If I don't eat I'll never get to your age._ Chloe wanted to say, but she bit her tongue, there was no use arguing.

Chloe followed her mother outside and into a Limo.

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked.

"We are stopping by the Agreste's." Carla explained. "Mama has some business to take care of. It will be just like old times." Carla's eyes misted in pleasant memory. "I remember your little playdates with Gabriel's son. Adrien, was it? You know, that boy is quite the model. He even has girls in America all atwitter. I remember the crush you had on him when you were small."

Chloe made a small nod and looked out the window. That crush had never really gone away. Adrien was always different than other kids; he always seemed to understand her. Both had rich, strict, fashion designer parents, and a sort of gap between them and other students. Adrien was the first person to treat her like a human being in her life, and to make her responsible for her actions. He didn't place her on a pedestal, and because of that she wanted him to want her so much more.

Of course, she could tell anyone any of this, least of all her mother. Carla would somehow find a way to use it against her, so Chloe kept her mouth shut.

Carla continued to muse. "One day, Adrien will take over his father's business, just like you will take over mine."

She had never been stubble about her views on her daughter. Chloe was always meant to follow in her mother's footsteps. An exact replica; same knowledge, same skills, same cruel demeanor. Even their appearances were very alike; both honey blond with similar face shapes. Both had blue eyes, but Carla's were much colder.

Her father often talked about how much she looked like her mother, although her referred to it in a much more positive light than she did. Chloe felt like a clone. She felt like her choices weren't her own. But at least for now there was nothing she could do about it.

When Carla was too old to work, Chloe would take over the business. Still, something told Chloe that her mother would never willingly give up any sort of power she possessed.

"So, I'm going to take over Amélie's?" Chloe studied her mother's eyes.

Carla smiled sweetly. "Of course, it's the family name. You may be a Bourgeois, but at heart I know that you're really an Amélie."

"Why didn't you change your last name when you got married to dad?"

"Status." Carla said simply. "Your father was born middleclass, her worked hard to climb to the top. But the Amélie's have been strong for generations. Our marriage was the combining of new money and old money."

"So, you don't love dad?"

"I never said that. Our union was beneficial for multiple reasons."

The limo arrived at the Agreste's Mansion. The door to the limo opened from the outside. There, stood Adrien's Butler, Natalie. The woman was dressed in all black, her raven hair held back, except for a bit of her bangs, which had been dyed red.

Natalie gave Carla the stink eye through the frames of her glasses, as she held the door open.

Chloe and her mother followed Natalie down the pathway toward the Manor.

Carla smiled. "Natalie _darling_ , that brooch is just wonderful! Have you been using it to find a new husband?"

Natalie's jaw clenched. "I would never be able to replace the hole he left." She paused before she opened the front door. "I would ask for you to have more respect for the dead in the future." She opened the door to allow the mother and daughter inside.

"Oh, of course." Carla purred as she entered. "Disrespect was never my intention."

Chloe followed her mother inside to the front lobby. Waiting for them were Gabriel and Adrien.

Natalie made a short bow. "Now that you are here, I will remove myself to return to my work."

"No, you will not." Said Gabriel. "Accompanying guests is part of your job. You will come with me and Carla into my office."

Carla smiled pleasantly. "Don't worry dear, I'll be a peach like always."

Natalie looked pained but nodded in agreement.

Gabriel turned to his son. "Adrien, you will entertain Chloe until us adults are done our business."

Carla, Gabriel and Natalie made their way into his office.

"How are you doing, Chloe?" Adrien asked, worriedly. "I know how your mother gets. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. It's only for a week or so till she goes back to New York. You have to deal with your father every day."

Her friend shrugged. "Honestly, he's gotten better- I mean he's no father of the year- but he's better than he used to be."

She began up the main steps and tried to put on a face of confidence. "Do you want to head to our hiding spot?"

"Don't you think we're a little big for that?"

"Nonsense." Chloe said, waving her hand. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

They headed upstairs and inside a broom closet.

"I haven't done this since we were kids." Whispered Adrien.

They moved toward the vent in the back of the small closet, peering through the vent, and down into Gabriel's office.

Carla sat on the edge of Mr. Agreste's desk. She sighed. "Nothing has changed in Paris since I left. It's still beautiful, but it has none of New York's modern energy."

Gabriel nodded. "You seem to be happy there."

" _Exceedingly_. But It was about time I visited my old home. And my old friends. The Gala tonight will be a wonderful time to strengthen old ties. I'm glad we're both going."

His face remained emotionless. "I assumed you were not here for business. We have never had any issues with working together overseas before."

"Both of us are innovators. You; the first male designer of Haute Couture, and me; the creator of the first American fashion house."

The man sighed. "Where are you going with this."

Carla made a small gasp of fake surprise. "Gabriel, I'm shocked. It's like you're not even happy to see me! You've even got your little crow watching over us!" She gestured to Natalie. "It's like you don't trust me!"

Gabriel nodded toward the back of the room. "Natalie, you may go."

Chloe could hear the door to the office open and close.

The man continued. "Why are you _really_ here, Carla?"

Carla looked up at the painting of Mrs. Agreste, dodging the question. "She was always a wonder, wasn't she? I'm so glad she wore that gold dress I made for her. How long has she been gone?"

Gabriel stood and looked up at the painting too. "Almost two years, now."

Chloe could feel Adrien shift slightly next to her. She knew he was still unsettled about his mother's disappearance.

Carla slid off the desk and moved to Gabriel's side. "Then it's probably time you ended all this mourning. It looks so bad on you- and honestly, that gloomy portrait in the front hall isn't helping. You need to get back in the game." She put her hands on the front of his suit. "You're late, but we can make sure that it's fashionably late."

Chloe and Adrien gaped at each other, horrified.

Gabriel scowled and took her hands off his chest. "I think it's time for you to go."

Carla pouted. "Aww, you're no fun." She headed towards the door, but stopped before she left. "I'll see you at the Gala Tonight. But remember; I'm only here for a week, but she's never coming back."

Once again, she heard the sound of the door close. Carla's form was replaced with Natalie.

She spoke in a harsh whisper. "I know I'm not supposed to speak to you as your friend while I'm on the clock- but I have to say it; I hate that woman so much!"

Gabriel nodded. "I know. That's why I wanted you in here. You need to get used to suppressing your emotions. Think of this as part of your training."

"We should go." Chloe whispered. "In case my mom decides to come up and check on us."

"No." Said Adrien, his eyes fixed on his father. "I want to hear more."

"I still don't know if I'm the right person- especially after today…" Natalie looked dejected. "I almost ruined everything. I understand now why Adrien can't know- but when I found out- I was just so furious! It was almost uncontrollable!" She sighed. "But I guess you would know what that's like." Natalie paused for a moment before regaining her composure. "I'm sorry. We can talk later. I'll go fetch Chloe, before the devil woman gets impatient."

Adrien and Chloe pressed messily out of the closet and rushed toward his room. There would be hell to pay if they got caught spying.

Chloe had about a bazillion questions as they flew down the hall. "Why was my mom flirting with your dad? And what is he hiding from you?"

Adrien frowned. "It's probably best if we forget about what we heard today, alright?"

When they got to his room Chloe's stomach grumbled loudly.

"Hungry?" There was worry in his voice.

"I'm fine." She crossed her arms over her stomach. "My mom's all about me being on diets and stuff. It's nothing- It's way worse when she comes for Christmas."

Adrien twisted his ring around his finger nervously. "This might sound weird, but I have a stash of old cheese if you want some.

"Old cheese?" Somehow, this was the strangest thing that had happened today.

He laughed awkwardly. "It's called camembert. Super high-quality stuff. If you're hungry you can have some."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Why do you have-"

She was cut off by the door opening. Natalie entered, her previous anger veiled. Surprised, Chloe and Adrien leaned awkwardly on his foosball table.

"I have been directed to take Miss Bourgeoise downstairs."

Chloe nodded, waved goodbye to Adrien, then followed Natalie out of the room.

"I'm sorry about my mom." The words slipped out Chloe of Chloe's mouth before she could stop them.

A slight smile crossed Natalie's lips "I'm just sorry that she's your mother."

Chloe followed Natalie back down to the front hall, only to have her wrist seized by her mother. Carla's face was pleasant, but her grip was like a vice. The two of them made their way back to the limo.

The second they got inside, her mother's face became cold and harsh. "Know you still like Adrien, I can see it in your eyes, but the Agreste's are scum." Carla snarled slightly. "They are pitiful men who can't handle women like us. We are goddesses, and all men are beneath us."

Chloe smiled bitterly. "Then why did I just see you falling all over Mr. Ager-"

Suddenly, Carla leaned forward and slapped her. Hard.

Chloe grabbed her face in surprise. It stung. The gold rings on her mother's finger bit. Chloe felt her eyes begin to water. "I'm telling dad. About this and what you tried to do with Mr. Agreste."

"You and I both know you won't." Carla sat backward and smiled slyly. "And even if you did, what could he do about it?"


End file.
